Evil Daughter- Clint and Natasha
by livinfangirl64
Summary: We've all heard stories about the good daughter of our favorite superheroes, but what about a bad one? No, we are not talking about drinking and drugs. We are talking about joining HYDRA and murder. Meet Sophie, a daughter of Clint and Natasha. She joins the enemy and tries to murder her parents. Will she reconcile with her parents or will she kill them? Read this to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody expected me to be who I was. Nobody expected the America's best under 18 secret agent, to go rogue. Nobody expect that said agent to join America's number one enemy, Russia. Of course when you're a 16 year old top agent, you're going to change your mind.

I was born on November 27th, 1997 to Natasha and Clint Barton, two of the best S.H.I.E.L.D

agents ever. I was born 2 months early weighing an very light 4 pounds and 2 ounces. Unfortunately they decided that I wasn't good enough for them so they dropped me off a West-brook Foster Home for Girls.I was eventually told by S.H.I.E.L.D to come work for them at age 12. They didn't really give me a choice. Apparently they didn't want me living a normal childhood, because heaven-forbid I have some happiness in my life.

Anyway, at 16 now I have decided to stop S.H.I.E.L.D. and all of it's horribleness by joining their top enemy, H.Y.D.R.A. in Russia.

Hi! Thanks for looking into this story. This will be my first story that is not a one-shot. This will NOT be regularly updated, but it will be updated. Please no flames! Thank you!

Disclaimer for whole story- livinfangirl64 owns nothing of this story, all of it belongs to Marvel.


	2. Chapter 2

You will be wondering how I did it, how I got away,but really I just walked away. See everyone thinks that S.H.I.E.L.D has very high-tech security and it does, if you're going in. If your going out it doesn't really care.

"Hey Mary!" I said. Mary is my handler,but she is super annoying.

"Where are you going?" she yells

"Oh, just into town to get some chocolate." I yell back. Chocolate is one thing I cannot live without.

"Well….come back in 30 minutes tops." She says. Mary is annoying and not very smart. Seeing as I don't have any money or a car and she believes that I'm going to get chocolate. See what I mean about S.H.I.E.L.D, it employs annoying and idiotic people.

As I causally jog to the gate to get into the civilian world. The gate guard is simply dozing off, but seeing how it is six in the morning, you can't blame him.

"Card?" He asks in a lazy voice.

"Here." I say in case he is too tired to focus.

He paws it off my hand,and the guard runs in through the scanner. Nothing shows up beside the word CLEAR. See S.H.I.E.L.D guards are usually level 2 and so they can't see anybody's name, at least anybody above a level 3.

I take the card from him with a quick nod off the head. I shove it in my pocket and get a taxi. A yellow taxi with the number 334564 on it pulls over. The driver stays in the car and I open the door, jump in, and slam it shut. "Where to?" the driver says in a deep voice.

"JFK Airport." I reply back in a quick tone.

The driver looks back in his mirror, puzzled at why I don't have bags. Slowly he pulls away from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and drives through the busy streets of Washington D.C.

As he pulls up to the sidewalk next to JFK, he tells me "Hey, that'll be $45.68."

I pull out my S.H.I.E.L.D badge and he nods. He pulls it out of my hand and runs it through his credit-card scanner. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents don't need to show their credit-card or even pay if they are on official business. I use that to my advantage all the time. I rip my badge out of his hand in a hurry. I pull up my hood as I walk into JFK because of cameras. Okay, now was the next step, time to get on to a plane undetected by S.H.I.E.l.D. or airport security. I grinned almost in an evil expression. "This will be fun!" I thought.

"Sidestep left, go under the bags, duck right." These were the thoughts that ran through my head as I escaped airport security. TSA had found me walking around at Starbucks, next to flight 861. The flight I was going to take to get to Moscow. TSA said they had gotten tip from someone about me not really being a passenger. Of course the tip was from S.H.I.E.L.D, I had been gone for two hours. So now I was carefully pushing passengers and sidestepping the little trolleys. I spun into a Starbucks store grabbing a hat and an apron as I did. A small boy saw me as I did this, so I just put a finger up to my mouth as I did a small , especially little ones, loved to believe they were part of a spy plot. Especially if they were bored. Security guards rushed past and as they did I put my face down and asked the next person in line their order. "2 mocha chocolate frappe, venti please" A old lady asked in a voice that implied I was below her.

"Coming right up!" I answered in a voice coated with sugar.

She would never get one because as soon as I saw the guards split up and didn't go toward the gate that I needed, I threw off my apron and hat. I walked over the person who was checking in people. I asked her I a powerful voice "I need to go in"

"Ticket, please" she asked in a very bored voice

I flashed my S.H.I.E.L.D. badge and she immediately perked up. She opened the door and gestured with her arm.

I quickly ran though the door and soon after I was through she close the door.

I settled down into my comfy seat and sat through the most boring movie ever! After what seemed like an eternity I was finally off the plane.

I slowly went through customs with each security guard almost feeling me up. Eventually I got out of there and I walked into the streets of Moscow. I walked up to a officer and showed him only one thing. My S.H.I.E.L.D badge. He took it immediately and called almost every officer or military anything within a five-mile radius. He said "Щ.И.Т. Агент! Она здесь!" _S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent! She's here! _

He roughly grabbed by arms trying to keep me . As if if I would leave, I had walked up to him!

I twisted out of his arms and stood next to him. All at once, I was surrounded by tanks and guns.

A man walked into the middle of the huge circle where the officer and I were standing.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Flashback to November 27, 1997

Natasha's POV

As she screamed in pain every nurse flinched. All the nurses knew her, she was the Black Widow. If she was screaming in pain, it must have hurt a lot! It had been a difficult pregnancy because of the Red Room trying to sterilize her. Clint held her softly, speaking soothing words, but nothing was working on Natasha to sooth her. They tried putting as many drugs into her as they could, but her body was made to take them, so the drugs didn't do much. Suddenly a fierce cry hit the air. A nurse leaned down and exclaimed "It's a beautiful baby girl!"  
>Natasha was relieved, they had made it this far, what really could wrong? Natasha had tears streaming down her face in happiness and Clint smiled so big you thought it would tear off his face. The nurse softly took the baby from the doctor who delivered it. She floated to the next room, but no sound was coming from the baby anymore. Everyone in the room waited on tense breaths for the baby to cry again. Natasha and Clint tried to look past the doctors, nurses, and medical machines for their baby.<br>The nurse slowly walked in with blood on her hands. Their baby's blood. The nurse started to say " I am so sorry for your loss, there-" but she was drowned out by the sobbing of the couple.

All of the doctors and nurses walked out of the room leaving Natasha and Clint wrapped in each others arms, surrounded not by their baby, but by the cold beeping of machines.  
>A few minutes later a doctor came and slowly sat down at the edge of the bed. The doctor asked them if they would like to see the body of the baby girl. Both of them looked and each and shaked their head. They had both seen so many dead bodies in their time, but neither could stand to see the body of one of the few who mattered to them.<p>

**Hey! Thanks for reading. Just wanted to let you know this won't follow Fury "dying" version and Coulson being Director, Nick Fury will be Director and Coulson will be a handler of Natasha and Clint. What do you think of this new chapter? Any ideas for a superhero name for this girl? I would like it to slightly involve Natasha's and Clint's name (Black Widow and Hawkeye). Any ideas will be considered. Thank you very much and please comment, but no flames. **


	3. Chapter 3

A cold interrogation room was something Sophie had grown to love. No one bothered you and if you knew yourself, you were in control. A lone pen sat in the middle of a metal desk that she was sitting at. Sophie knew H.Y.D.R.A. wanted to see what she would do with it. If she played with it, they knew she was impatient. If she cracked it open, they knew she was sharp-witted. If she did nothing with it, they knew she was experienced at this.

A door slowly creaked open and a 2 bulky men walked in with a small women behind them. Obviously the old women was supposed to make her feel safe, but the guards ruined that image. The 2 men slowly walked so that they were behind her chair. "Hellooo darling." said the old women dragging out the "o". "Today I'm am just going to ask you a few question, and then-."

Sophie interrupted her, "Listen up, here's the deal, I want to join HYDRA and I will give you all the information I have, in exchange you will train me and offer me a place to stay."

The old women was shocked to say the least, a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent joining HYDRA out of the blue was crazy. The color from the old woman's face drained and she called out for one of the guards to grab a Commanding Officer. Guard 1 quickly lumbered out of the room with a wary look at Sophie as if she would suddenly attack the old lady and Guard 2. Now the old lady, guard 2, and Sophie were all stuck in silence waiting for the Officer to come.

"Who are you?" said a loud voice from the creaky door.

The voice belonged to a well- dressed lean man who's suit cost a least $3,000. It looked like someone important so Sophie immediately decided to sit up straight. His face reminded her of a snake with his slicked back black hair. His shoes were black and so was his suit. Sophie quickly answered" Sophie Romanoff-Barton, daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton."

The man looked at her interest now. If this was truly their daughter then she would be one of the best in the business. Sophie continued "Mission level 9,but access level 5."

Why was the access level lower than the mission level?" the snake man asked.

"Because they didn't trust me." Sophie snappily answered back.

The snake man asked on why S.H.I.E.L.D didn't trust Sophie, and Sophie knew her answer had to be clear, so she slowly articulated her words "Because I hated them, with every bone in my body. Yes, I was doing their work, but I was also slowly building a plan to get out of that damned place, and so now I'm here. Now it's up to you to make your choice on what to do with me."

Sophie slowly leaned back into her chair, confident her words had gotten through to him.

** Hey! Thank you for reading, sorry for the slow update. Any more ideas on a nickname for Sophie? I don't also catch my spelling or grammar errors, so if you could point them out nicely that would be great! Thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

A new boy walked in to a gym. He watch, for a few seconds, a 17 year old girl. She was moving fast, punching and kicking every one of her 10 opponents. He slowly chuckled at her and began walking to the mat.

"Alright guys, after watching you failing against her, let me try." The boy arrogantly.

The men in full body stopped and walked out of their as if their lights depended on it. As soon as they were a good twenty feet away, they turned and watched as the boy tried to intimidate the young girl.

"So Blackhawk, I've heard a lot about you. One of the best in the world,! Let's see if that's true."

The boy walked around the girl in the center, and the girl never responded. She just cocked her eyebrow up and got ready for a fight. The boy slowly steadied himself, and waited a second before attacking. Big mistake.

The boy rushed at her trying to know her over, but the girl simply side-stepped. He slightly stumbled and she swept his legs under him. She grabbed his arm as he fell and held it behind him. He was whimpering on the floor as she stood over him.

"Hello, _idiot._" the girl said, known as Black Hawk said.

She dropped his arm and the boy scampered away cradling his arm.

She walked past the guards to a side entrance with a slight swagger in her step. 10 feet before the door she slowly turned on her heel. "You'll do well to remember how easy I beat you next time, or else I won't be as nice." the girl slowly said.

She turned back to the door and skipped out. The men she left back in the room stared at her in with shock evident on their faces.

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak

"You know you should really stop ruining the new candidates." a older man said after Sophie exited the gym area.

Sophie turned with a slight grin on her face. She exclaimed "Please, it is good to break them in."

She hugged the old man with the comfort of seeing a old friend. After she took a step back, he held out a packet. It was a plain yellow packet with the words "Top Secret" on it. She slowly took out the packet and shook the papers out of it. The papers cleanly fell into her hand as if she was used to this. Sophie held them up to her eyes and started reading, but soon just looked at the man with an exasperated look on her face. He started walking and she joined him.

"It's was an easy mission, but recently became complicated." the man said, " You have to infiltrate the American Embassy in Germany and take out the Ambassador. Unfortunately S.H.I.E.L.D. has been told that we plan to take out the Ambassador."

"When will this be happening?" Sophie asked.

"Now, we are on our way to the plane. You'll get the rest of the details on there."

They burst into a outside door where it was freezing. A blizzard was going on, but that didn't deter the plane or the pilot. Both Sophie and the man climbed in and waited for the pilot to give the go-ahead.

LINEBREAKffoebvoreberogbreovbeobveovbeoveoefjefijeinefLINEBREAKfwfwoifwbfbowvwoifjwoidjwidjwijdLINEBREAKjfkjbfkjbf

Hey! I love how many people have been viewing the story! Thank you so much. I would love comments and advice! Finally, the story really starts! Like the nickname? You can thank **Christina salvatore **for it! I love the nickname. Anyway, again thank you and I don't own anything.


	5. Chapter 5

You would think that going on a mission, would be like the movies and be really tense and awkward. In reality Sophie and the man were playing solitaire.

"John seriously, you've been solitaire for a year, you should know that RED CAN NOT GO ON RED!" Sophie said, the tension in the sentence turning into laughter.

John was terrible at solitaire, put him in a room full of weapons he would be fine. But if he would have to play solitaire to save his life, he would die. Sophie had always been good at solitaire, something about noticing things. For example, when John was nervous about a mission he would wear his purple tie. Today he was wearing his most purple tie. The one with 50 shades of purple. Sophie scooted back away from the game and pulled up her knees, holding them in with her arms. "Seriously John, what's got you so worried?"

John looked down and noticed what he was wearing. He started softly chuckling to himself and muttered something about just wearing the same outfit all the time. He looked up to her eyes and said "It will just be your first time seeing S.H.I.E.L.D again, малютка."

John looked at Sophie with concern and caring, as if it would be okay if she failed, but Sophie knew she had to succeed or else she would be punished. She had never been punished and didn't really want to. Most people were whipped and had to rest in the infirmary for 5 weeks.

John grabbed the packet wanting to help his honorary niece as much as he could. "There's going to be a party tomorrow night and you are on the guest list. You are playing as a guest from Russia wanting to start forging relationships with Germany and the United States. You're going to lure the Ambassador of America to his room and well, dispose of him. A car will be waiting for you at all times and I will, of, course, in your ear to monitor and help you." John waited a second before continuing, "S.H.I.E.L.D. will be posing as security and party guests, so be careful."

Sophie waited for a few second understanding all the information before just asking one question, "Will my parents be there?"

She asked this question while biting her lip. Sophie knew she would like to see them so she could show them how much had accomplished. At the same time, if she did she might kill them out of anger. She knew even if she saw them she might not even know it was them.

"We don't know Sophie." John answered back to her.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before going back to playing cards, just like the other missions. Sophie didn't know what a family felt like, but she thought it might feel like the moments before a mission started playing a card game with John.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Hello readers! Sorry about this short chapter, it was really more of just a filler chapter before the real action starts. Does anybody have any tips for writing fight scenes? John is the Russian/HYDRA version of Agent Coulson. If anyone is angry about how I'm portraying HYDRA, it is just because I want to show everyone how bad and good both S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA are. S.H.I.E.L.D will sacrifice one person to save a bunch of people, HYDRA will sacrifice a bunch of people to save one person close to them.

Anyway, happy holidays and happy reading! Again I don't own anything!

TRANSLATION(S)

малютка - Little One (Russian)


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay folks, we need hair and wardrobe for a fancy party!" said a fashion stylist named Laura. "Hey girl, what's up Sophie?"

Before Sophie got a chance to respond Laura was yelling about something else. Sophie was stuck in a large hotel room, but with a large amount of people it felt small. After flying to Germany, Sophie was dragged to this room, and thrust into a chair to start getting ready for a party.

It's not that she didn't like getting ready for missions, it's that she didn't like having to wear the fancy dresses and pound of makeup for these types of missions, the ones where she had to smile and be polite. She would much rather go through fifteen miles of mud.

Laura, the stylist, had one person working on Sophie's makeup, another on hair, and Laura herself was deciding on a dress. They had narrowed it down to either a simple, dark blue number or a huge, fluffy, light blue ballroom dress. Sophie was hoping for the dark blue dress, it would be easier to fight in. Laura kept looking between the dresses and shaking her head. That was definitely a bad sign. Laura shouted out to a minion "Bring out the other dress."

A minion immediately rushed to the biggest of the many suitcases. The minion unlocked it and pulled out the biggest dress Sophie had ever seen. It was sea green, a mermaid dress. It was very sexy, but definitely uncomfortable looking. Sophie started to protest, but Laura just nodded for her to put it on She hopped out of the chair quickly grabbing the dress, she wanted to just get this done with. Sophie strutted to the curtain and ripped of her robe.

She slid on the dress and it fit like a glove. The dress accentuated all her curves and paired wonderful with her hair and skin tone. Sophie felt simply stunning. She twirled from behind the curtain and everyone started at her. Sophie started to wonder if it was because she looked bad. Sophie started to say "You know, maybe the other-" She never got the chance to said in a soft tone" You look wonderful darling."

Time began again and everyone snapped out of their haze. Someone sapped shoes on her feet and gave her a ear-comm. She popped it in her ear, and then she was pushed out of the door. John was leaning against the wall and looked started when she came out. They both started walking forward to the elevator.

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak

Sophie surveyed her surroundings at the top of the stairs. People were milling around having _polite conversation _with each other. "Bunch of morons." Sophie thought.

"Sophie, can you hear me?" said John from her ear-comm.

"Of course, John!" Sophie stated with a condescending tone.

"Okay, the American Ambassador is going to be in a dark grey tux and has blond hair, with brown eyes. Also, he will probably be really obnoxious."

Sophie laughed "Anything else, John?"

"He is to your immediate left coming up behind you in 5 seconds." John said, he didn't give her much time to prepare.

"Hello little lady." said a man with a big Texas accent

CHAPTEROVERCHAPTEROVERCHAPTEROVERCHAPTEROVERCHAPTEROVERCHAPTEROVERCHAPTEROVER

Hey folks! Sorry about the late update, I was super busy! Did you like it? Questions or Comments? This is your holiday present from me to you. Can you give me the present of a review? Thank you very much! Happy Hanukkah or Merry Christmas or Happy Kwanzaa!


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back tracking it back a little bit and going to re-put the last few sentences of the last chapter. Thank you and byeeeeee! Also, I have no idea who is the American ambassador for Germany is, so this is just my own character. Okay, bye!**

Sophie surveyed her surroundings at the top of the stairs. People were milling around having _polite conversation _with each other. "Bunch of morons." Sophie thought.

"Sophie, can you hear me?" said John from her ear-comm.

"Of course John!" Sophie stated with a condescending tone.

"Okay, the American Ambassador is going to be a dark grey tux and has blond hair, with brown eyes. Also he will probably be really obnoxious."

Sophie laughed "Anything else, John?"

"He is to your immediate left coming up behind you in 5 seconds." John said, he didn't give her much time to prepare.

"Hello little lady." said a man with a big Texas accent.

While Sophie revolted in her mouth, she turned with a dazzling smile on her face.

"Hello Mr. Johnson." Sophie sweetly said with a heavy accent to her voice.

The man, , looked surprised that a woman,who was obviously not from the USA, knew who he was. recovered fast though, he offered her a dance. He held out his arm and Sophie took it quickly, she really didn't want to waste a chance and have this go on any longer than it had to. They both glided down the stairs into the crowd below. A waltz was coming on and Sophie was extremely glad for all the dance lessons she has had.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK HOW YOU DOING?LINEBREAK LINEBREAk

"Anybody see anything?" said a young voice over a comm.

"No, stop being annoying!" said another more feminine voice.

There was 4 S. .L.D guards watching over the party. It was a level 4 mission, so very low stress. But still the 4 guards didn't want to mess up and be sent any lower down the scale.

"Mary and Jack, seriously shut up both of you." said the third voice, this was a more in charge voice.

Grumbled responses came from both, but no actual words.

"Wait, do you guys see that women with the American Ambassador?" said the fourth and final female voice.

"She's super pretty." said Jack with lust in his voice.

"Also incredibly dangerous, you idiot." said Mary.

"Come on she doesn't look like she could hurt a fly." Jack said with bite in his tone.

The third voice interrupted their squabble again with the words "That would be

Black hawk."

Silence overwhelmed the comms and they remembered the stories they were told. Black Hawk was one of the top agents with the lowest security. She could beat almost anyone and no one had any idea who she was, only a few had ever even seen her. She then had left and everyone assumed she had died, but now the 4 age nts had a suspicion of what she had done.

Now 4 level 4 agents were about to face one of the best. Wasn't this mission supposed to be easy?

HOWISTHESTORY?PLEASECOMMENTANDHAVEAGREATDAY!LINEBREAK

**Hello readers! Thank you very much for waiting, as I have been extremely busy. Please comment if you see any spelling errors and I will try to fix them. Also I will not stop writing because of zero comments, but they do make me very happy so please try. Anyway, thank you very much and have a great day.**


End file.
